


Just the Right Words

by Aondeug



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Everyone needs a guide through the Gates of Guf. Luckily, the end of the world has provided Maya one in the shape of Ritsuko. A poem recounting Maya's last moments in End of Evangelion.





	Just the Right Words

God,  
it really is coming to an end.  
All of it, everything, all of it.  
Right now!  
It’s coming to an end now!  
  
You look about you  
and see orange where once there was man,  
and piles of clothes  
and an absence of being,  
so you look to your screen  
and see only useless numbers  
that all add up to one thing alone:  
 **NOTHING.  
**  
Your fingers,  
they hover above the keys  
as your voice catches in your throat  
though your breath does not.  
Your fingers,  
they hover above the keys  
as you run through it all,  
these past few hours,  
over and over  
searching for the start  
and a way out.  
Your fingers,  
they hover above the keys  
as you look for thoughts at all  
through the pound-pound-pounding  
of your heart  
as the world comes to an end.  
  
 _Her_ fingers hover above the keys.  
  
Not for long.  
You don’t see her face,  
or hear her voice  
but you know those are her hands  
that type out those three little words  
which you’ve longed to hear  
for years and years,  
just once, just once,  
here or now or then or there  
it doesn’t matter  
so long as you hear them just once:  
 **I NEED YOU.  
**  
But your heart skips a beat  
in terror  
and your spine stiffens  
with fear  
as you read out those words,  
because why would she say them  
and why do you know to shout  
out her name and hers alone  
with a joy you’ve never known  
or would ever know.  
Everything in you screams  
to run, to scamper, to flee  
but you stay and you turn to see  
her face and her face alone  
as she reaches out  
for you  
and rests her hands  
on you  
to pull you close  
for a kiss.  
Oh, you hope.  
  
She nears  
and you shout again,  
swallowing the fear  
under the exhilaration  
at feeling her breath  
hot on your face,  
at smelling her perfume  
sickly sweet around you  
as she pulls you tight  
into a hug,  
just one,  
just this, just now,  
and all you can do  
is cling   
and say it   
over  
and over and over and over and over again  
just her, just Ritsuko  
at last, right here, right now  
and you press up against her  
and you know right then  
that you’ll be pushed  
down to the floor  
and your clothes  
will be torn  
right off you here   
and there will be  
just you  
and her  
and nothing else  
at all  
conjoined  
at last  
separated  
not at all  
just you  
and her  
barriers gone  
completely  
between  
just you  
and her  
two souls  
bared free  
in whole  
just you  
and her  
in that instant  
there is


End file.
